


Days Go By

by recycledmedia



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And days go by...<br/> I can feel 'em flyin'<br/> Like a hand out the window in the wind<br/> The cars go by...<br/> Yeah it's all we've been given,<br/> So you better start livin' right now<br/> 'Cause days go by..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Go By

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpnmlvrpT20

This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
